Empty
by RhianneMidNightSun
Summary: After Edward Left Bella, She Moved To Spain, Where Jane Found Her, And Brought Her To Aro, Aro Spared Bella and Changed Her. Now Bella Has More Powers Than She Bargained For. Now Princess Of Volturi meets The Cullens, Once Again!
1. Great, Thanks Dad!

I sighed as the maids helped me into one of the dress's my father made me wear. Well i gues i should explain why i'm a vampire and why Aro is my father figure. Well it all started after Edward left, i wonted to die, instead of sitting at home i moved away from forks, and was planning on killing myself, but luck me i ran into the Volturi gaurds, and they took me to Aro, who offerd me to join his gaurd, i said yes, what else was i suposse to do, and then they changed me, i had more powers then they'd thought and Aro started calling me his daughter. There for, equalling me being a princess of the volturi for the past 10 years.  
"Princess Bella, your farther requests you in the hall" Heidi came in my room. she was my best friend, after Alice of course, i knew for a fact Alice didn't want to leave... it was all Edward. I growled at his name, i always did.  
"Bella, stop thinking of Edward!" Jane said walking into my room, she was the only one who addressed me normally, she was my best friend to, she is the only one who knew.  
"Come on then.." i sighed, Jane stopped me though,  
"Bella, you have guest's to" she smiled, i linked my arms with her's and we walked to the main hall giggling. We got there and i took my seat next to my farther's throne. As i pulled the hood of my cloak up and sat back down the doors opened. I looked up and gasped, in pain. Everytime i thought about them i was in pain, but now i was looking at them, everyone looked at me and Jane knelt infront of me saying,  
"Look at me not them, their not even here, concentrate on me" she smiled she kept chanting theese words, and my farther was confused, good thing i had my hood up so they couldn't see my face.  
"Whats going on?" Aro questioned,  
"Farther, it's fine, may i be excused?" i said, but it was more like a wishper,  
"Of course, you'll explain later though" i nodded and Jane helped me out, but i turned back,  
"May i take Alice, farther?" i asked, no doubt she knew anyway, he nodded and Alice came with me. As soon as she was out of veiw of the hall i put a sheild over all of us including people in the hall, so Edward wouldn't find out... unless Alice already told him.  
"Oh god Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice attacked me with a hug.  
"Alice... quiet! Please... Edward will find out.. please don't tell him!" i cried,  
"Don't worry, i had a vision a few weeks ago, i've been blocking my mind ever since " she pulled out the hug and smiled,  
"Thanks" i smiled back,  
"Bella, you okay now?" Jane asked,  
"I'm fine" i nodded and she smiled,  
"Soooo, aren't you going to tell me how you ended up Princess of the Volturi?" Alice asked clasping her hands together, i laughed and my very hyper friend and led her to my room, Jane followed, Jane seemed okay with Alice, even though she hated what Edward did to me,  
"Alice, you can explore my walk-in closet while i get changed out of this dress" i smiled, she got all giddy, i walked into my closet grabbed, black skinnie jeans, a yellow top and yellow flats. Alice followed me in and started going through my cloths, i went to my changing room at the back of the closet and changed, i came out and hung my dress up.  
"Alice... " i called, she was infront of me in seconds holding a bag,  
"Can i borrow this?" she asked, i chuckled,  
"It's yours" she got all giddy then sat down... yes i have a sofa in my closet, along with a dressing table, filled with make-up and beauty products that my father insisted i have.  
"Right, well after Edward left me... i decided to get out of Forks, i couldn't stand being there, it reminded me to much of him.... anyway i moved to Spain, it was lovely there, the sun was amazing. I was out at night and Jane found me while she was on a hunting trip, she brought me back to Aro, who noticed he couldn't read my mind, and Jane's power didn't work, so he changed me, so i would be on his gaurd, but then he noticed i had other powers, and all the time he spent with me trying to help me control my powers, he started to think of me as a daughter.... then he annouced me as his adopted daughter, and waaallaaa, here i am, Princess of the Volturi." i sighed the last part, i didn't like being called Princess... i hated the attention.  
"So why did Aro ask what was going on when you wanted to leave?" Alice tilted her head to the side in confussion, i giggled at my silly friend,  
"Because Jane is the only one who knows about you guys, i haven't told anyone..."  
"Won't your father and everyone else find it weird you knew my name though?" she questioned, Jane had joined us by this time,  
"No, thats one of my powers, i can see everything about that person just by looking at them... like a label" i smiled, she nodded. We talked and talked, for hours and laughed, until Heidi came in to get us because my father requested us in the main hall, i put my cloak back on and went straight to my seat, when Aro turned to me,

"There you are, Isabella," I saw Edward shiver at the sound of my name, but he still doesn't know,  
"The Cullens, have the same diet as you.." oh crap... don't go there please dont go there....  
"so you'll accompainy them on there hunting trip, you'll take them to where you normally hunt" he went there... shit,  
"It'll be dark in around 1 hour... so you'll leave then" he smiled,  
"Yes father... " i sighed and got up...  
"I'll be in my room, meet me near the entrance in an hour.." i said to the Cullens, looking down all the time, but i saw they all nodded,  
"Are you coming Alice... you can help me pick out an outfit" i smiled, she jumped up and down and followed me, as did Jane. We got to my room and i broke down,  
"This is going to be ...really...hard" i sighed,  
"I wish i could say i have a plan... but i don't" Alice's face fell, as if she was going to cry,  
"It's okay" i sighed, again  
"I'll ignore him.. or do my best to..." i looked down, Jane hugged me and we got ready for the hunting trip.

* * *

**AN- Hey guys, new story for you, i've already wrote most of it :)  
**

**So the chapters will be pretty big :)**

**Sorry about any spelling and grammer error's, but i never did well in English xD  
-MidNightSun xx  
**


	2. Hunting Trip And Explaining Things

An hour later, i was waiting by the entrance with my cloak on, i was stood with Alice, when the rest of the Cullens came.  
"Lets go, just follow me.. i'm pretty fast, so if you loose me just shout through your thoughts" i laughed, and they laughed with me, i ran out and to my usuall hunting ground, no one lost me, eventhough everyone but Edward had a hard time keeping up.  
"This is were i usually hunt, many deer graze aorund here" i turned to them, after a few minutes they where off, apart from Carlisle,  
"May i ask why your diet is diffrent to your families?" he asked, i sighed,  
"I don't want to be a monster, i find it....unfair that humans lives are cut sort just because of what we are." i said, he nodded in understandment, just then Edward came back, not a spot of blood on his clothes or face, but his eyes where bright gold, he sat on the ground and but his head n his hands, Carlisle sighed,  
"Whats wrong with him?" i asked, Carlisle sighed,  
"Sorry, its not my story to tell, ask him though, he might tell you" he smiled and ran off into the trees, I had no intention to ask him, i wasn't even going to speak to him.  
So i just ran off and brought down a few dear. I got back to the clearing where we seperated, i sighed when i saw the sight of Emmett,  
"Emmett, what the happend?" he burst out laughing,  
"Fought with a grizzily," he said poking at the remains of his clothes. After we ran back i went straight to my room.

I sat in my room with Alice and we talked, when Heidi came in and told me my father wanted me to explain now,  
so we went to the hall, The Cullens, where there, i still had my cloak on,  
"Isabella, please explain what earlier was about" he sighed using his 'your-not-getting-out-of-this' voice, i sighed  
"Well father, before i became the apart of the Volturi i knew the Cullen family," i looked up at him, he was a confused face, i turned to see the Cullens had a confused face to, apart from Alice.  
"So when you were human you knew the Cullens," i nodded,  
"Did you know they where vampires" i shook my head no, i knew the rules, i didn't want them to get in trouble,  
"Okay but why did Jane keep chanting, ' its okay their not here, look at me not them' " he asked, this is the hard part,  
"Because father, i dated Edward Cullen, and he left me, and it tore me apart,and ruined me" i looked at the floor, i looked out the corner of my eye, they had shocked faces, they knew it was me,  
"And Jane is the only one who knew," i sighed, taking down the hood of my cloak  
"Isabella, are you telling the truth?" he questioned, i nodded, then Jane ruined my plan  
"Bella! Your lieing, don't protect them! Especially him!" she said angry, i was fuming,  
"Well done Jane! Now i'm going to have to tell father! Now they'll get in trouble becasue they broke the rules! I wasn't just protecting Edward! I was protecting the rest of them to, they didn't do anything wrong!" i growled, Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder  
"It's okay Bella, tell him the truth, you don't have to protect us" he smiled, i sighed  
"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!?" Father was mad..... really mad....and i just lied to him.... great....  
"Fine, Well Father, let me explain before you go mad at me for lieing.... I moved to Forks when i was seventeen, and thats when i met Edward, i was his singer, and i found out they where vampires... they didn't tell me, Edward apparently loved me to much to kill me, so he told me he had controll. Anyway at my eighteenth, Alice through a party, and i got a paper cut from the presents, and at the time Jasper was new to the diet, so the smell of blood set him off... but Father it wasn't his fault AT all, and i don't blame him, so neither should you! Anyway, Jasper tried attacking me. Edward knew i was in danger because i knew and i was dating a vampire, but he said he was going to protect me, but when a member of his own family turned on me, he decided it was too dangerous, and he forced his family into leaveing for my safety, and well, it tore me apart, i was so depressed i couldn't stay in Forks, so i moved to spain, thats when Jane found me...." when i finished i looked up at Aro, who was glaring at Edward,  
"Father... stop glaring at him!" I orderd, he then looked at me,  
"Isabella, i'm dissapointed that you lied to me" he got of his throne and approched me, he put his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye, "but i know why you lied.. but they broke the rules... you shouldn't have lied," he sighed, and turned to the Cullens, but i stood infront of him,  
"Father, leave the Cullens alone! They where like a second family to me! The best people in the world, you hurt them... you hurt me..." i said in a firm voice,  
"Bella" Aro sighed,  
"No, don't Bella me!" i growled, and pushed a sheild over the Cullens, at the same time i felt small staps at my sheild, as people tried using there powers,  
"Stop it, it's not going to work" i growled at the gaurds. I looked at my Father again,  
"Father, if it wasn't for them, i wouldn't even be here!", Aro sighed  
"Bella, they broke the rules... if i let them go without a punishment, the other vampires will think i'm going soft, and all hell with break loose" he said i growled,  
"Father, i swear to god, if you do anything to them, ill hurt you.. and you know i can!" i threatened, just then Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around,  
"Bella, you don't have to protect us, we broke the rules, its our own fault, don't have a fight with Aro on our be-half" he said calmly,  
"Carlisle, i dont care... even though you guys left me, your still like my second family, and i'm refusing to let my family get hurt!" then i felt stabs at my sheild again,  
"Stop it now or ill kill you" i growled to the gaurds, then i turned back to my father, he hugged me  
"Okay, i wont punish them, but, Cullens you can't tell anyone i let you off, or they'll be hell to pay" i warned the Cullens, i jumped up and down like Alice, and squelled,  
"Thank you father, i love you" i kissed his cheek, and he chuckled, as did a few others. But i could still feel the staps in my sheild, with one swift movement of the wrist all the guards apart from Jane(I knew she wouldn't hurt them,,, even if she did hate Edward), where pushed back into the walls,  
"Father, please inform the gaurds, if i find anyone the Cullens, hurt, died or dieing... they'll follow the same suit" i glared at the guards, father nodded and i walked out the hall. Smiling.  


* * *

**An- Yeee, Bella kiks ass!!! **

**TeeHeee!!!! xx**


	3. Killing Aro

Suddenly Alice was by my side,  
"Wow, Bella that was amzaing!" she said dragging out the word amazing, to my suprise i was instantly pulled into hugs, the frist from Esme, then Carlisle, then Emmett, then Jasper and the last one suprisingly by Rose.  
"Thank you so much Bella; Omg that was ace; We owe you!" they all remarked,  
"What the happend?" Esme asked enveloping me in a hug,  
"I moved away from forks, and Jane found me, she bought me to Aro, as a meal, but then he noticed his power and Janes didn't work on me, and well he changed me, but then he realised i had alot more powers, and he spent time with me to control them, so he stared calling me his daughter" i shurgged, they all hugged me, even Rose,  
"Sorry Bella" she wisperd in my ear, i knew what she ment, i just nodded, and she half-smiled.  
I looked around at the Cullens..........  
Edward wasn't here,  
"Guys, wheres Edward?" i looked, thoughts rang through my head, he was missing and Aro was pissed! Not Good!  
"Alice.. where is he?" Carlisle spoke, he didn't know?  
"Aro wanted to speak to him, and my visions arent working..." she trailed off. Edward was in trouble, and to confirm my suspision, a loud ear-blistering scream came from the ballroom, you could tell it was a male scream, so i knew it was Edward's instanly.  
I ran back to the hall, the gaurds stood at the door, i pushed them aside, they tried to fight me off, but they gave up when the Cullens stood behind me. I burst though the doors to see Edward knelt on the floor clutching his head screaming, and Jane stood over him, Aro was on his thrown smirking and the other guards where surrounding him, as soon as they noticed me barge in, the screaming stopped.  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HARMING THE CULLENS?! AND JANE, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!!" i growled, i knew Jasper was having a hard time, with so much anger in me, i'm suprised he could stay in the same room as me.  
"Bella, he hurt you w-" i cut Jane off by throwing her against the wall, and pushing my sheild over the Cullens,  
"Aro... WHAT DID I SAY!" I hissed throwning him against the wall to, Marcus and Cauis stood infront of my in an instants,  
"Bella calm down please.." Cauis said calmly,  
"Why should i! YOU DISOBEID THE MOST POWERFUL VAMPIRE HERE!" i screamed, they backed down knowing my words where true, Edward was still on the floor, trying to stand, i went over to him and helped him up by putting his arm over my shoulder, he might have hurt me and left me... but he was still my family! I passed him to Jasper, giving him an excuse to getting away from all the emotions.  
"Aro" i growled approching him,  
"Bella, your not going to kill the Volturi" he smirked, i grinned evily and knelt infront of him,  
"No... i'm only going to kill the one" i winked, pouncing on him, ripping him apart and throwing his dis-memberd body into a pile, lighting it then turning back to the guards, Marcus and Cauis.  
"Any one else want to dissobie my orders?!" i challenged, they either froze or shoke there head no.  
"Good. Marcus... your incharge now" i informed leaving the ball room the Cullens quickly followed. Now i should probably tell you why i'm the most powerful vampire here. It's becasue i have the power, to get... any power! I can use my mind to pick things up, mentally burn people, see the future, feel emtions, change appearances, read minds, look at someones past, find out anything about anyone, control the elements; Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, make people and things combust, freeze people and things, produce things out of thing air, teleport.... ect...ect...ect... you get the picture... i can do anything, anywhere, anytime! Cool... aint it. Anyway, after i killed the most important Volturi King, and assinged a new one, i went to check on Edward and Jasper.

I walked into Edward's room, which he was staying in while he visited, the rest off the Cullens followed behind me, staring in amazment at what i've just done. Edward was sat at the end of the bed, eblows on his knees and head in his hands, Jasper was sat the other side of the room on a red chair staring at Edward.  
"Are you okay?" i asked, their heads both turned to me, Edward sighed and went back to clutching his head, Jasper nodded.  
"Guys stop looking at me like i'm a freak... its making me self-consious" i said to the Cullens as i wrapping my arms around my stomach,  
"Sorry Bella.. It's just... wooah!!" Alice answerd in a hush tone, Jasper got up and wrapped his arm around Alice,  
"What did she do?" he asked hugging Alice, no one spoke,  
"Bella, what did you do?" Edward asked, i sat on the chair Jasper was perviously sat on and looked to the Cullen family, then to Edward.  
"Isabella to you" i glared at Edward, he flinched  
"Well, I killed Aro, and made Marcus the new person in charge, and i did some serious damage to the Volturi Guards..." i smiled when his mouth dropped open, Jasper just stared as did the rest of them.  
"What... i told him not to hurt any of the Cullen family and he disobaid my orders...." i turned to Edward, "And don't think your special just because i killed Aro for you... i would of done the same thing for all of you" i scowled, i didn't want Edward to think he was getting specail treatment, because he isnt.  
"Well, i'm off to the games room, anyone coming" i stood up, trying to change the subject, they all look at me for a while. They where about to agree when Marcus and Cauis burst into the room,  
"Bella... a word please!?" they seemed stressed...or scared...or nervous... i don't know,  
"Meet me in Aro's office in 5 minutes" they nodded and left, i turned to Jasper,  
"How did they feel?" i asked,  
"Scared and nervous" he chuckled, i laughed to, funny, my uncles are scared of me, nice!  
"Ill be right back, meet me in the games room in 15 minutes" i smiled and left.

* * *

**An- I was looking up on a site and i found these, i thought i was really deep, also i represents Bella.  
On the ouside, she'll all happy and cheerful,  
On the inside, Shes broken, sad and trying to forget!**

When you look at the picture on my wall, what do you see? Me? Or a girl trying desperatly to forget and let go of her past?,  
Only one of them is right, and in that picture, it's definitely not me.

**After reading ^^that^^, i had a very deep moment, and wrote these;**

**Death, i can handle, its calm and peaceful. Its living without you that i cant. In death your not even there, i cant even think and i dont even see. But in life, i know and see you, i greeve and cry for you. Death i can handle, being without you until then, i cant.**

**If you look behind you, you'll see what could of been, If you look infront you'll see what is to be. Look to your left, you'll see who chould've been there for you. Look to your right you'll see the people that are there for you.  
So, if you look behind you, you'll see the life we could've had together. If you look infront you wont see me at all. If you look to your left, i'll be there, if you look to your right, ill be no where in sight. I'm your past now, as you are mine.**

**-MidNightSun  
**


	4. Sorry Dad, I'M MOVING OUT

"What do you want uncles?" i asked sweetly walking into Aro's old office, Marcus and Cauis where sat at the seats opposite the desk, meaning i had to sit in Aro's all chair. I sat down and stared at them, then Marcus couldn't hold it in any longer,  
"Bella" he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep unnessecery breath.  
"You can't go around killing people when you don't get what you want! I know, i know... your the most powerful vampire, they should have known better, blah blah blah, but honestly Bella, you just killed your father over a boy that left you heart broken! Your father was only teaching him a leson!" the anger in his voice showed near the end, i sighed and but my head in my hands as i lent on the desk.  
"I didn't mean to kill him, but i told him! And even if it was to teach him a lesson, as soon as i noticed Edward missing early, it set me off! I'm only protecting my other family!" the guilt sunk in, what had i done! Cauis got up and wrapped his arms around me,  
"Bella, its fine, but you need to stay under control. I know he'll be REALLY mad, but to you need to use your power to bring him back, tell him your sorry, i know he didn't listen but really, you expect Marcus to run the Volturi!?" he made a joke of it,  
"Hey!" Marcus pouted, i couldn't help but laugh at my rather stupid uncles. I bit my bottom lip and got ready for what would be the most frightening thing in my life... an angry Aro.  
"Wish me luck" i gulped, my uncles laughed,as i held out my hand. I clicked my fingers  
And just like that, Aro was stood where my hand was pointed to, he noticed me and looked REALLY angry,  
"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi!" I hated it when he used my full name, it made me shiver,  
"YOU YOUNG LADY ARE GROUNDED! YOUR NOT ALOUD TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE CULLENS OR ANY OF THE OTHER GUESTS! YOU ARE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL I LET YOU OUT!" he shouted getting right in my face, Marcus but his hand on Aro's back,  
"Aro, calm down...She did it to protect the Cullens sh-" he was cut off by Aro's yelling,  
"SHE PROTECTED THE BOY THAT LEFT HER HEARTBROKEN! I'M YOUR FATHER, AND YOU'D RATHER PROTECT HIM, THAN ME!" he bellowed in my face, right.. i'm so angry now,  
"YOUR NOT MY FATHER... AND YES I PROTECTED MY FAMILY SO WHAT! THEIR THE ONLY FAMILY I EVER HAVE! I'M ASHAMED TO BE CALLED YOUR DAUGHTER, TO BE HONEST I DON'T SEE WHY I BROUGHT YOU BACK WHEN ALL YOU DO IS UPSET ME AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU!" i shouted back, i was getting to angry, we where getting to angry, we where going to do something we would both regret sooner or later, i refused to use my powers when i was this angry even it was to help, theirs only one person i need right now...  
"JASPER CAN YOU COME HERE A SEC!" i shouted towards the door, Jasper was there in seconds and a wave of calm hit me.  
"Thanks Jazz, i owe you one" i smiled, he nodded and left. I got up out of Aro's chair and looked him right in the eye.  
"Aro, i'm not your daughter anymore. You cannot punish me anymore, and since i'm not your daughter, i'm not using your last name, and i'm moving out! Don't try and stop me!" i said calmly, he looked angry so before he shouted i ran out the office and straight to my room. I sat on my bed and thought about what i have just done... shit!

* * *

**An- DUN DUN DUUUURRRRN, what has bella done now, tsk tsk tsk! x**


	5. To England?

"Alice" i said slightly loud. She was by the door along with the rest of the Cullens... well apart from Esme and Carlisle, she wrapped her arms around me,  
"Its' okay Bella, you can live with us" she wisperd,  
"No i can't, i'll find my own place," i said as she let go,  
"No Bella! I've seen the future.. your coming with us!" she said sternly,  
"No i aint" i said calmly pulling out my laptop, i searched for homes,  
"Don't make me tell Carlisle..." she looked me in the eye, i shook my head,  
"Tell Carlisle what..." a male voice said from the door-way, i turned to see Carlisle and Esme stood there,  
"Nothing Carlisle.." i sighed, but Alice blurted it out,  
"Bella brought Aro back with her powers and he shouted at her, she told him Aro wasn't her father anymore, and she was moving out, so i looked into the future and saw her living with us, but she is refusing to come back with us!" she said so fast humans wouldn't be able to hear it,  
"Alice.. drop it!"i demanded as i looked back to my laptop.  
"Bella, You have to live with us" Carlisle said calmly,  
"No, thanks for the offer, but i can't" i sighed putting my laptop down,  
"You said we where your family, now your coming to live with us!" Esme annouced as she came over and hugged me,  
"Esme i can't" i moaned, i couldn't live under the same roof as pouted, as did Rose and Esme,Edward stared at the floor while Jasper pushed a wave of guilt over me, making me feel... guilty for turning them down.  
"Jasper stop it!" i growled, and i went back to normal, i giggled and fell back onto my bed,  
"I'd love to... but i can't" i said closing my eyes, "Sorry"  
"We understand, but atleast move back to England with us?" Carlisle reasoned,  
"I'll think about it" i smiled at him. I sighed and layed back on my bed. Everthing was quiet, i looked up to see everyone looking at Alice, who hand't been moving for the past 5 minutes, and Edward looked scared,i copied his mind reading power and pulled myself into Alice's head. OH MY GOD!  
_  
We where all at a large clearing, i was batting and Emmett was getting ready to catch me out, it was Me, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper on one team, then Emmett,Edward,Emse and Rose on the other. Edward wasn't really paying attention to the game. I hit the ball and Emmett ran after it, as i was running around the base's we all froze, none of us could move, we all collasped onto our knees. Then Aro came out of the tree's, along with a million other guards and my uncles.  
"Isabella Marie Swan --- Volturi, you will come home right now, you ARE my daughter and you'll never speak to the Cullens again!" he annouced at my too still body. Then the vision went._

"OMG! THAT LITTLE- AGHHHH" i jumped up from the bed, Jasper flinched  
"Sorry Jasper" i said but i was stilla angry, he calmed me down though,  
"Thanks" i wisperd, he nodded, and i fell back onto my bed,  
"Releaxe Bella, we'll tell him not to interfere, he can't lock you in here forever!" Alice attemped to cheer me up, i smiled and nodded.  
This was going to be the most difficult time of my life... well apart from one other time. I shot a glance at Edward, he was looking at the floor.

* * *

**AN- The vision does come true, but it happens a little differently, i haven't wrote it yet but i know what to put in it x**


	6. Calm It Wolf Boy!

So it's been two days since me and Aro shouted at each other, i've been avoiding him alot. I bought a small apartment in England, and told everyone i was leaving with the Cullens, i left my cloak in Aro's office and told everyone to treat me like a guest, most of the maids and guards did, but some still called me princess, i didn't sit on my throne next to Aro anymore, and i didn't use the gaurds services when i went out.  
I just finished packing my last bag and i set it on the bed, when Marcus came in,  
"Bella, please, don't go, your ruining Aro, please dont go" he pleaded pulling me into a hug, i sighed and hugged him back,  
"I- i cant, you know i love you and Caius but well, the Cullens are more of a family than you guys are, i need to be near them" i sighed, he pulled away and kissed me on my head,  
"Well, i never did expect you to stick around that long" he said with a smile,  
"Look after yourself kid" he sighed and walked out my room. I walked into the large living area, where the Cullens where sat,  
"I'm all set" i smiled sitting next to Jasper, who had Alice on his lap. I sat there remembering when i lived in Forks.  
My thoughts where interuppted with Aro walked in the room, i got up and began to walk out the room, Aro grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug,  
"I'm sorry Bella, i didn't mean to hurt you, even if you hate me i still love you, and when you love someone, you set them free, so i'm not going to try and force you into staying" he wisperd in my ear, i hugged him back,  
"I'll miss you..... dad" i can't stay mad at him, even if he did hurt my family!  
"So, your still going?" he said with a sigh,  
"Sorry, but i have to" i answerd, he gave me a understanding nod, before he left.  
Suddenly i heard a massive howl, i rushed to the main room, where Aro was stood over a massive wolf,  
"Dad. whats going on?" i asked unsure, i stepped around the reddish-brown haird wolf,  
"Nothing dear, we found this wolf outside the castle," i looked down at the wolf, as if looked up at me, it looked shocked, but before i could do anything, it transformed,  
"Bella!" i looked to Jacob Black stood where the wolf had just been, i ran up and hugged him, he cringed at frist but then hugged back,  
"Jake omg, why are you here?" i asked, inspecting his body, he didn't look a day over 19,  
"Well, i cant say, pack orders!"  
"And since WHEN was you a werewolf?" i asked stepping back, with my hands on my hips,  
"Well erm" he rubbed the back of his neck,  
"After you left for spain really, and since when was you a vampire?" he counterd  
"Jane found me in spain, brought me here, and Aro spared me because his power didn't work on me" i hugged him again,  
"ISABELLA, step away from the wolf boy!" i cringed at my dads voice,  
"Dad its fine, i know him... when i lived in Forks, as a human, Jake was my best friend!" i smiled, Aro looked unsure.  
I hugged Jake again, and suddenly pulled away,  
"Ughh, you smell bad" i said holding my nose for affect,  
"You smell, sickally" he stuck his tounge out at me, i hugged him again, holding my breathe  
"I've missed you" he whisperd,  
"I've missed you too," i whisperd back, suddenly my arms where being held back, and Jake was across the room.  
I struggled against Aro's grip,  
"Jake... transform...protect yourself " i said pulling at my dads hold, Marcus and Cauis was pinning him to the floor,  
"No Bella," he protested, as he got up and started fighting off my uncles in human form,  
"Jake dont be silly... Marcus, Cauis, your suposse to be my uncles!" i shouted tugging against Aro, i slipped out of his grip,  
"Uncles? Bella i'm not morfing now, i wont hurt people you love!" he panted getting up from being knocked down, i was about to push my uncles off, but they stopped fighting, i walked over to Jake to make sure he was okay, he was.  
I looked at my uncles, they where still, until...  
"Sorry, Jacob" i blinked at Marcus's words,  
"Wha what?" i stutterd  
"We're sorry, you obvisously care about Bella, we where only protecting her." Cauis dropped his head. I hugged them both,  
"It's okay" i wisperd, i knew everyone heard though. I turned back to Jake,  
"The Cullens are here" i said, he growled,  
"Edward" he spat his name,  
"Calm it wofly, its all good, Aro already sorted him, even though i told him not to" i turned and glared and Aro, he sgrugged then i turned back to Jake, as i did, the door openend and, Carlisle,Edward,Esme,Alice and Jasper walked in.  
"Hahaha, i wonder where Rose and Emmett are...." i giggled, everyone laughed with me,  
"You remember Jake, right guys," i looked at the Cullens then to Jake, he was glaring at Edward, and something he thought back Edward flinch. I giggled then hugged Jake again.  
"Anything new happend since i went?" i asked Jake,  
"I found my imprint" he said with a wide grin, i grinned to,  
"Whoo? who's the lucky girl? Will i get to meet her? What does she look like? Is she pretty? How tall is she? does she know about you? Where did you meet her? How old is-" i was cut off, but a large hand covering my mouth, and Jakes chuckling,  
"Shhhh" he said releasing my mouth.  
"Her name is Cassey, she moved to Forks a few weeks after you left, she has blonde hair and green eyes, she's a little taller than you. She is very pretty, Yes i told her a few weeks after i met her, she is the same age as me, and yes you will probably meet her" he said with a smile.  
"N'awwww, love, your so lucky" i smiled sitting on the floor.... i do that alot....Edward mutterd something, about 'being in love kills you' or somthing along the them lines. He annoyed me with that sentence so i shoved him against the wall with my teakinics,  
"Shut it" i spat turning back to Jake,  
"So do you need to go or you gonna stay a while longer?" i asked,  
"Well, i better get going, i'd stay but i miss Casey" he frowned, i chuckled and nodded,  
"It was great seeing you again." i got up and hugged Jake, then showed him to the doors, where i hugged him on last time, and he left. I sighed, Jake was my best friend, i loved him like a brother, and now thanks for his imprint, he loves me like a sister, even when i'm a vampire.

* * *

**AN- YEYEYEYEYE GET A BITTA JAKE IN THERE!  
All the pack comes back abit later on, to come help Bella.!**


	7. Carlisle can i drive your car?

**SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SHORT!**

* * *

"Isabella" a voice came from behind me, Edward. I sighed and turned around,  
"Yeh?" i asked,  
"Carlisle said, we're leaving soon, so he sent me to help you with your bags" he kept looking at the floor,  
"Sorry about, throwing you against the wall" i laughed, his lips pulled up into a little smile. As we walked back to my room we chatted casually, i decided whats the point, whats the point in being mad.  
"Be- Isabella, i know you dont wonna here it, but i'm sorry... if i knew you'd end up like this... ughh, i'm so sorry!" he said, getting fustrated with himself at the end,

"It's okay, Sorry i over-reacted, i was going to try and follow you, but then that you said in the forest... and i convinced myself not to look for you because you might not love me, so i moved to where you'd never be" i sighed, and ran my hand though my hair, i was pulled into a hug,

"Bella, i'll always love you, i just said that becasue, i thought you'd... let go easier" he said looking in my eyes, as if he was searching for something. I smiled, and hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent, i missed it. We got my stuff and put it in the back of Carlisle's car.

"Caaaaaaaarrrrrrrlllllllliiisssssssleeeeeeee" i said in a sickly sweet voice, with a grin,  
"Yes Bella?" he said closing the boot fo the car,  
"Can i drive your car back please?" i asked, my eyes where probably twinkeling, he chuckled and nodded,  
"YEY" i squelled as he handed me the keys.  
"Right guys, Bella is driving my car back, so someone can go with her... then the rest of us with get a flight back" Carlisle told us all, they all nodded,  
"I'll go with Bella... if thats okay.." Edward spoke up, looking at me, i grinned and nodded,  
"Well you two get going, our flight is in 3 hours, your drive will probably take just under 24 hours" Carlisle smiled, he kissed my fore-head and i slid into the car, the same time Edward did, i started the engine.  
"Dont crash it" i heard Carlisle shout as i zoomed away.

I laughed,  
"Edward, seriously!" i giggled, he nodded with a serious face.  
"Well i think Tanya will be so please to see me" i said sarcastic, he just told me a vampire from another clan moved in with the Cullens and keeps trying to seduce Edward. He chuckled,  
"What are you going to do?" he asked,  
"Well, i have no idea, but she wont like the sound of "This is Bella, my girlfriend"" i chuckled, Edward grinned and his eyes-widend,

"So you forgive me? And your my girlfriend again?" he grinned, i giggled and nodded. I saw a twinkle in his eyes, i giggled again and grabbed his hand, holding it all the way..._ home_.

* * *

**AN- I know Bella forgave Edward pretty quick there, but i got a reveiw saying why is Bella so mad, and beggin for me to get them together soon.  
**

**SOOOO WAAALAAA, lol Tanya is going to leave after she finds out Bella and Edward are together, but after... the main part... of the story, i might bring her back, like a background story kinda thing ;)**

**REVEIW PLEASE - THIS IS FRIST TIME I'M ASKING ;)  
-MidNightSun xx**


	8. Dont Knock My House

When we boarded the Ferrie me and Edward stood against the railing watching the sea, catching up, when Edward's phone rang, Alice. He picked it up and i listened closely,  
"Edward, get off the deck now, the boat is going though a ray of sun in 5 minutes" and she hung up, i chuckled, as Edward grabbed my hand and lead be below deck, just before we ducked under the deck, the sun shone, the other side of the boat working its way over, thankfully we got inside before the sun reached us. We sat below deck in silence, holding hands inclosed in our thoughts. I groaned and got up,  
"Where are you going?" he asked tugging on my hand,  
"I'm bored sat here, i'm going to roam the boat" i sighed, he nodded and let go of my hand, picking up a newspaper and started reading it intently. I wanderd about for about half and hour, but i'd already seen this so there wasn't anything exciting to see. I made my way back to Edward to find a girl sat in my seat. She had a a pink dress that clung to her body, it hade no straps and came to mid-thigh, with a black belt hung of her hip, she had bangles on both wrists and the odd ring. She was talking to Edward who didn't seem to be paying attention, then she ran her finger up his arm, he shudderd but ignored her, to much of a gentleman. She kept running her fingers up and down his arm and leaned closer, almost whispering in his ear. Okay he'd sufferd enough, i walked over to where he was sat,  
"This ship is boring" i moaned sitting the other side of Edward, ignoreing the slut trying to get his attention,  
"Well what did you expect, a theme park?" he chuckled putting the newspaper down.  
"No, but its still boring" i pouted he chuckled, the girl hand wrapped her arm around Edwards and was playing with his fingers, he looked at me and sent me pleading eyes.  
"You about the only thing not boring on this ship" i smiled, the girl sent me glares,  
"Why thank you, love" he smiled and kissed me, the girls glare's was had increased and her grip on Edward's arm tightend.  
"Edward i'm bored, entertain me" i pouted, he rolled his eyes playfully, and leaned in, slipping his arm out of the girls hold easly,  
"How would you like me to entertain you?" he breathed, i winked and kissed him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. The girl huffed and stormed off. I smiled against Edward's lips and continued to kiss him. We pulled away breathless,  
"Okay, so maybe the ship isnt so boring" i smiled and kissed him again, twisting my torso around and wrapped my arms around his neck  
"God i missed you" Edward whisperd in my ear huggin me tightly,  
"I missed you too" i sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. They finally announced we'd by at the dock in 20 minutes, so we all went to our cars, Edward opened my door for me and i kissed him, but before i slipped into the car, the girl from earlier came over giggling, and past Edward a peice of paper, and winked, he ripped it up infront of her and dropped into onto the floor, i slid into the car and the girl ran of, Edward slipped in the other side and exhaled.  
"That was harsh" i giggled, Edward sent me a look.

He raced off the boat as soon as there was an opening in the crowd of cars. Even as a vampire, his driving scares the hell out of me. I gripped the seats, trying not to be too harsh on them, i knew how much Edward loved his car. Edward chuckled glancing at my hands.  
"Your driving" i mutterd, he shook his head,  
"Your a vampire" he chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road,  
"Your driving scares the hell outta me" i grumbled, finally letting ofr of the poor seats and crossing my arms . The rest of the way was went by quickly, he told me about how he was lying in the forest and he loved me, and what he'd done in the past 10 years without me. I told him, how Charlie got worried becasue i went into a 'zombie state' and how i began princess of the volturi. He frowned alot in my story, but i carried on withit, looking at the English towns out the window as we drove by. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, chatting to each other. It made me smile that everyone was so close.  
"Where nearly there" Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled to myself, reaching over and holding his hand again. He smiled slightly keeping his eyes on the road. Soon we'd come to a stop, outside of a huge house, it reminded me of the house back in Forks, but it was slightly bigger and instead of just the one storey of wall being glass, the whole shouth wall was made of it. When i stepped out the car, Alice was alreadying walking towards me.  
"Like it?" she asked, i nodded, looking around the house, exactly like the house in Forks. Surronded by tree's, and to get to the house you had to drive down a narrow bendy road.  
"C'mon, let's pick rooms" Alice squealed and began tugging me towards the house,  
"Alice" i said in a warning tone, "I'm getting my own place" i told her,  
"I know, i know. I'll show you it" she smiled, and changed her path to pull me behind the house.  
"Show me? What, Alice i haven't even got a hou-" i stopped when i noticed a small cottage at the bottom of the garden, or what seemed like a garden. It was just a clearing at the back of the house, tree's lined it, and at the end of the clearing was a small cottage, just looking at it, it gave a sense of being warm and cosy.  
"What the..?" i mummbled,  
"SUPRISE" someone boomed, i spun around to see Edward,Emmett,Rose,Esme,Carlisle and Jasper stood smiling at me. Alice tugged on my selve getting my attention.  
"Esme fixed up this cottage years ago, ya'know before we moved to Forks. But no one has ever used it, so where giving it to you, since you wanted your own place" Alice grinned at me,  
"But.. but... its a cottage. Your giving me a cottage..?" i said confused, i turned around and Esme nodded at me, being more Alice like, i squealed and ran to hug Esme, and Carlisle... and the rest of them, chanting,  
"Thank you, Thank You, Thank You, Thank you, Thank You, Thank You". I giggled and ran into the cottage, it was beautifully decorated, it gave off a homey feeling. There was a living room, a kitchen, a master bedroom, a bathroom and then a extra bedroom. it was lovely. I walked outside dazed,  
"Wow" was all that came from my lips,  
"I'm glad you like it Bella" Esme smiled,  
"Like it? I bloody love it!" i said breathless, she smiled and they began walking inside, Edward glanced back worriedly then a stawberry blonde girl ran out the house and over to Edward.  
"Hey Eddie" she smiled fluttering her eyelashes, Edward looked at her in disguist and did his best to ignore her, instead he walked over to me.  
"Wonna come in?" i asked, he chuckled and nodded, the girl followed like she was attached to Edward's side.  
"Bella this is Tanya" he said, in a slight moan. I giggled rembering what he had told me earlier, we went inside and sat down in the beautiful oldy-worldy living room, it was perfect... for me anyway  
"This place is old, and small" Tanya complained looking around,  
"Dont knock my house" i narrowed my eyes at her, she rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.  
I was seriously going to have a problem with this one.

* * *

**An- Sorry it took so long to update, its been hecktic around here ¬_¬  
Annyyyyy wayyyy ENJOY,  
Please reveiw :D  
XxX**


	9. Sweet Melody

"I really love it, god i missed you guys" i sighed then hugged Edward really tight,  
"We missed you too" he smiled into my hair, before Tanya came and ripped us apart, i rolled my eyes and giddily admired my house. I examined every room with my carefully eyes, picking out the amazing detail of the decoration.  
"I'm going back to the house, i'll see you later Bella. Tanya" Edward said, being poliet and left the house.  
"I love it so much" i sighed to myself,  
"Esme thought you would, i don't understand why you'd want a house though" Tanya's voice said from behind me. The voice I'd already grown to hate, in a matter of seconds.  
"It's the thought and how much work they put into it... i love oldy worldy things" i smiled to myself ingore Tanya's attempts to annoy me.  
"Look, _Bella_" Tanya said suddenly appearing in front of me, she sneered my name. "Stay away from Edward, got it... he's mine" she growled quietly so only i could hear her threatening words.  
"Erm, no" i shrugged bored, walking around her to examine more of the house.  
"What do you mean no!? Edward is mine, not yours!" she screeched,  
"Considering Edward is my boyfriend i don't find that highly believable" i said stroking the the wooden beams that stood along the wall. Tanya screeched in a pitch that hurt my ears and ran from the my house. I chuckled to myself and followed after her. Only when she ran upstairs to her 'room' i ran straight to Esme and enveloped her in a hug.  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I love it so much!" i beamed, she giggled and smiled back.  
"I'm glad you like it, it was my idea... but without the help of Emmett and Alice i would've never have gotten it done it time" she smiled, being modest.  
"Thank you Esme" i kissed her cheek and went to go find Emmett and Alice. After thanking them in the same giddy manor i thanked Esme with every seemed to fall into place. Like i had always been there. I sat on the bench of Edward's piano and watched him play for hours. Tanya had come in at one point and tried taking my place and tried to distract Edward, but she left after a while seeing it was getting her nowhere.  
"Edward" i whisperd nevously, after he'd finished playing another melody.  
"Yes love?" he said turning to me.  
"Erm, Tanya isn't... anything to you, is she?" i asked, Edward looked taken back at first.  
"Of course not, sweetie" he said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my head. I smiled to myself and cuddled into Edward's side. This was going to be one amazing life.

* * *

**I know its a sort chapter, but i had to finish this story, i had no interest for it anymore.  
Don't worry though if i get more ideas i've left it at a place i can easily make a sequel from (:**


End file.
